VOLTURI Invasion on the CULLENS
by JordannWolf
Summary: The Volturi invade the Cullens, kidnapping Renesmee at the time. Leaving Edward to deal with them himself? Or does Jacob and his pack come along for the ride just to kill some Vampire scum?


( Bella POV )

I walked slowly toward Aro while Nessie was sleeping in my arms, I could feel Edward with his hand on my back, slowly walking behind me at human pace.  
We slowly came to a stop, and looked up at Aro. ''May I?'' Aro asked, looking down to Nessie, with his arms out.  
''Ughh i suppose'' i replied handing my beautiful daughter to Aro.  
''Now!'' i heard Alec yell from behind Aro, when all of a sudden Aro was sprinting away from us with Nessie still in his arms.''  
''Noo!'' i yelled out, i tried running after the Volturi, but Edward held me back.  
''Edward! Let me go!" I yelled at him, with a angry look in my eye.  
''Bella I cant do that!'' I looked at him when he said that, if i could cry, i would.  
I pushed him away, which sent him flying to the ground, i sprinted toward Alice and ran into her open arms.

( Edward POV )  
I sat up and looked to my far right, and saw the remaining Volturi leaving the clearing.  
When i heard sobbing from the other direction, i turned to face there and saw Bella sobbing quietly in Alice's arms.  
I walked over to her, but was immediately pushed away by Bella. I couldnt stand seeing my love like this.  
I turned around to face where the Volturi had exited, Carlisle placed his arms on my shoulder followed by Jasper and Emmett blocking my view.  
I growled angry here, turning around fast sending Carlisle's arm off me, pushing him to the ground, When i was pulled back by two huge arms.  
I growled louder here, doing a small flip over the arms, and landing behind them.  
I pushed them as hard as i could, which sent them to the ground also. I walked to Bella, and grabbed her face, sending my lips to her's, She was sad and i could tell, but she enjoyed this.  
''I love you, Bella, and i always will'' I whispered to her.  
''What are you doing Edward?'' She looked at me in horror.  
''Im Sorry'' i replied, it was the only thing i could say at that moment.  
I took off in a sprint in the direction the Volturi had exited.

( Bella POV )  
I saw the last of Edward exiting the clearing, and began to sob again.  
''No!'' i heard Carlisle scream. I turned to him, i had never seen him this angry.  
''He Cant Do This!'' he began to scream again, But eventually stopped, turned around and headed home.  
I was walking behind him still in Alice's arms sobbing, Jacob walking next to me in wolf form.  
I placed my hand on his head, and looked at him, Immediately he knew what i was thinking.  
He gave a little growl, which warned everyone, Alice tightened her grip around me, and i gave a little sigh.  
I couldnt help it, i wanted to know what my Husband was thinking running off to the Volturi.

( Jacob POV )  
I looked up at Bella, as she placed her cold, but smooth hand on my head.  
I knew what she was thinking, I knew she wanted to go after Edward and Nessie, I wanted to do the exact same thing.  
Who knew what they were doing to Renesmee at this moment, i thought a little, and just picturing it pissed me off.  
I snapped out of my thoughts, when i heard the wolves growl.  
** Im sorry guys i have to go get Nessie, She is the only thing in my life at this moment that i care for** I was saying to the pack, Since we can hear eachothers thoughts.  
** I know this Jacob, but you cant go alone, after all they are the leaders of Vampires** Sam Replied to me.  
** We will come with you, we are a pack, we stick together** Paul added in. Wow i thought, Paul actually said something that made sence, and wasent about women.  
I knew everyone else was thinking the exact same thing, Paul gave a little chuckle, and sprinted off, As did I and the rest of the pack.

( Edward POV )  
It felt like hours as i ran through the forest, following the scent of my daughter who had been kidnapped by the Volturi.  
I was determined to get her back in my arms, and also Bella's. Thats when i stopped running, i stopped breathing, and didnt make a sound.  
I could hear talking not far from where i was, i slowly crept to a tree, and began to climb it.  
I was now sitting on the highest branch, looking out to the forest. I saw them! I saw the Black Robes and the many figures gliding along the surface of the forest.  
I leaped from where i was seated, and was immediately hit mid air, getting knocked to the ground, and sliding along the leaves, I looked up to see what struck me.  
It was fear that i was feeling, I couldnt do anything but fear, Surrounded by the Volturi and all of a sudden be knocked to the ground.  
Looking up i saw 7 huge wolves. I looked at the biggest wolf who had shiny brown fur. I looked to the wolves eyes, seeing it was Jacob.  
I stood up infront of the wolves and looked at them all. ''No! You must leave.'' I yelled at them, A little to loud when i noticed hissing in the distance.  
We all turned to the direction of the hiss, and broke out into a sprint.  
It was not long until we reached the destination we were hoping for. We were all standing in a line, in the clearing we at not long ago.  
This was truly weird, being back here, where i had said goodbye to my family, Hoping to be able to survive while saving my daughter.  
We stood around here looking around, Anyone who saw 7 huge wolves and a pale handsome man would have thought we were idiots.  
Thats when i noticed it. At the other end of the clearing. It was Aro, he was holding Nessie in his arms, cradling her swiftly.  
He was surrounded by Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Caius, Marcus. I looked at them one at a time, but turned back to Aro.  
I couldnt handle this, i wanted my daughter back, and i wanted her back NOW, I sprinted toward them screaming, I could feel all my anger rising and my eyes turning to Black.

( Jacob POV ) I saw Edward take off into a sprint at the Volturi, and immediately did the exact same thing, being followed by the pack.  
Edward was struck to the ground by Felix and was being thrown around repeatedly. Demetri was just about to join in when Sam took him to the ground with no trouble at all.  
I stopped here, looking at Nessie, She was the only thing on my mind. I knew Edward was feeling the exact same as I was.  
I couldnt help but look around at all the violence, until i hit the ground. I was screaming in so much pain, Edward warned me about this. It was her, it was Jane.  
Leah saw me on the ground, and launched at Jane tackling her to the ground. As soon as she stopped focusing on me, i was able to stand up and join in the fight.

( Alice POV )  
We were all just sitting in the house chilling, but also we were worrying.  
First Nessie, then Edward, now the Wolves, this was getting out of hand.  
Thats when i stopped, I blocked everything that was reality, i was seeing a vision. This couldnt be right.  
[ The Vision: Edward was on his knee's looking up at Aro, it was the end of him. Felix was holding Edward around neck, ready to break it.]  
My vision blurred out, and was back in the Cullen Manor. I blinked a couple times, and looked at everyone. They all had there eyes on me.  
Jasper was closest of course, with one hand on my knee and the other on my back, he repeatedly asked me.  
''Alice, my love. What is it? What did you see?'' ''It w-was E-edward. He was defeated, There going to k-kill him and let Nessie join their family.''  
Bella growled louder then any of us have heard come from her small lips.  
''Alice! Where are they! we have to go help! And also what about the wolves. Are the ok?'' She yelled at me.  
''There going to die, by the Volturi too. Cauis has ordered them to be tortured to death.'' I said to her, while still sobbing a little about what the Volturi have done.  
''No! Where are they?'' Bella continued to yell at me, I wish she would stop but that was her Husband about die, and her daughter about to never be apart of our life again.  
''There in the clearing, the clearing where Nessie was taken.'' I replied, But a bit confused on why they would go back there.  
All of a sudden, Bella bursted through the doors and into the forest, My family and I ran after her.

( Emmett POV )  
I broke into a sprint after Bella, I was running as fast as i could. I could see the clearing just up ahead.  
We all reached the clearing at the exact same time, we looked around until we saw them.  
It was just like what Alice's visions had told her. The Wolves were being pinned down to the ground by the royal guards, Edward was on his knee's infront of Aro,  
Felix had his arms around Edward's Neck. Bella screamed in horror, but Jasper and I grapped her arms and pulled her back.  
This couldnt be. The wolves and my brother were going to be killed right infront of us. I pulled Bella to Carlisle, and broke into a sprint toward them, I could hear my family behind me yelling at me not to do what i was about to do.  
I stretched my arm out to my side, and swung my fists at the royal guards now.  
Aro saw this happening and sent more guards to help, I was eventually taking on a dozen of them all by myself.  
It was a challenge, but i knew i could do it, They were all on the ground in minutes.  
The wolves all stood up and nodded to me as a thank you nod i pressumed.  
We all turned to face Aro, and we began the long walk toward them. If anyone saw us now, they would think we were a gang.  
I thought we looked pretty fricken awesome right now. I turned my head to the right and saw my family walking to us.  
We were all in one big group, and started walking up to the Volturi. We stopped our walk, and stood directly infront of them.  
Carlisle then took a step forward.

( Carlisle POV )  
I took a step closer to the Volturi, and looked into Aro's eyes.  
''Please Aro, dont do this'' I told him.  
''Im Sorry Carlisle, it must be done.'' He replied to me with not a sence of hatred of what he was doing.  
I saw Edward wince a little, i knew he would be reading my mind and also Aro's. Edward then screamed as Felix tightended his grip.  
It hurt so much to see my son so close to death. I knew it hurt Bella just as much, when i heard her gasp from behind me.  
''Aro! Dont you dare do this, You will regret the decision your making sooner in life.'' I yelled at him, I had never felt this much anger before.  
''Carlisle, how dare you speak to me like that. I know how you must be feeli-'' I butted in, i knew he was just about to say.  
''No you do not know how i must be feeling. You dont care for anyone, You dont even care for the people who stick by you.'' Edward then winced again, as he must have known i meant every word i was saying to Aro.

( Edward POV ) I winced again at what Carlisle was saying, he meant every word and was not regretting say it, He was my father and i was proud of it.  
Just as i was Nessie's father, and she has to have something to be proud of in her life, and i just hope it would be me.  
I am going to regret what i am about to do. Alice gasped in horror, she must have seen what i was going to do.  
I turned my head as much as i could without Felix noticing, I saw Alice looking down at me. I looked at her for a long time.  
She was shaking her head, She didnt want me to do this, I tried apologizing to her, through my eyes.  
I then turned to face Aro, I looked up at him, i growled.  
''Aro! If you do this to my daughter i will personally to slay you myself and thats a promise!'' I yelled at him with anger, My eyes still black Aro looked down at me.  
''Edward Cullen.'' He responded. ''Who do you think you are speaking to me like that'' He handed Jane my daughter and stepped toward me.  
He looked down at me, and tightened his hand into a ball shape, then out of no where i was struck in the side of my head with a fist.  
I would have been knocked to the ground, but since Felix was still gripping onto my neck, i couldnt move. I could hear Bella behind me yelling at Aro to stop.  
He repeatedly kept hitting me in the side of the head, My cheek had a crack in it.  
Thats when it happened, Memories of my life, everything i had always wanted. I had it all, and this was the end of it.  
No more Bella, no more Nessie, No more Jacob and no more Cullens. This hurt me deeply.  
It started to rain, i looked up into the sky, the sun was still there, i began to sparkle.  
I screamed as loud as i could and gripped Felix's arms, i continued to scream, i sent Felix over my head.  
He smashed straight into Aro and they landed on the ground. I stood up still screaming with anger, I ran at Jane.  
She looked down at my daughter, and began to move her lips. I yelled at her.  
''No!'' I ran at her, i knocked into her, careful not to hurt my daughter in the progress, she was knocked off her feet and was sent flying.  
I ran as fast as i could, i gripped my daughter who was also in the air, i brought her to my chest.  
I turned around, and ran toward my family. None of them had moved, As the scene was too fast to respond too.  
I stopped next to Aro who was still on the ground. He looked up at me.  
''I told you i would slay you, and i dont break promises.'' I threw my daughter to Bella, and mouthed three words to her, that were the strongest words i knew. I love you.  
As soon as i saw Bella catch Nessie. I bent down, and gripped Aro, No one dare to move toward us, not even the Volturi. Most of them had retreated already.  
Including Marcus, Cauis, Alec and Felix. I bit down into Aro's neck. He screamed loud. I had never heard him scream, but feeling him in pain felt so good.  
I bit as hard as i could and ripped the skin from his neck, which sent him straight to the ground. I was just about to finish him off, when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.  
''Son, stop. Remember who you are.'' He said quietly. Remember who you are. Those four words kept replaying in my head. I stood up and turned to Carlisle.  
''Carlisle forgive me.'' I said as i looked to the ground, i looked up at him with my black eyes.  
''I will not rest, until they are all dead, after i see every last one of them suffer at my hands.'' I sent my hands to his chest and sent him backwards into my family.  
I turned to Aro, and sent my fist to his chest. Sending a hole through him. He screamed again. I ripped him to pieces and burned him leaving no pieces behind.  
I looked to Demetri and Jane, who stood there looking at me. They retreated as soon as they saw my eyes. I turned to my family, all looking at me.  
They didnt know who i was anymore. I looked to Bella. My Wife. My Only Reason For Existing. I stepped toward her, but she took a step back.  
'' Bella, hun. What's wrong?'' I say abit too loud then i normally would.  
'' I dont know who you are anymore, Edward. You just turned crazy, you just slayed the leader of our kind.'' She said to me sobbing.  
'' Bella, he took our daughter, and you expect me not to make him suffer, not to kill him? No one hurts my family. Ever.'' I responded to her.  
Everyone still looked at me in shock and horror, but shortly forgave me after seeing my eyes were black, they knew i couldnt have controlled myself.  
They all knew my eyes were as black as they had ever seen, my eyes even had a tint of red in them. Jacob walked up to me.  
He held out his paw, and thanked me. I nodded to him, and shook his paw, Bella wanted us to get along. She wanted us to be family.  
I respected her wishes, and pulled Jacob into a hug, this may be awkward for the both of us, and very uncomfortable but it is what my Wife would have wanted.  
I could hear Jacob thought the exact same thing, and agreed to this hug. Bella walked toward me as Jacob walked away.  
Bella had asked everyone to give her a minute with me and Nessie. Just the three of us. We walked over to the creek, i stood next to her.  
I turned to her and looked down toward her, she looked up and stood on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to mine, this had to be the most passionate kiss i have ever had from her.  
I would have loved to take this further with her, right now and then, But sadly i couldnt, Renesmee had woken up. I didnt understand how she slept through all of this.  
Bella and I had decided that it is best to tell her about all of this when she is abit older to understand. we all hugged for a while happy to be family. We all walked back to the house where everyone else had wandered off to when Bella and I left them in the clearing. I held Bella's hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
'' I love you '' I told her. She already knew this, but i thought it was nice to say it anyway.  
'' I love you too, Edward. '' She responded. I knew she meant it. I knew that our lifes would be alot better from now on. 


End file.
